


Bet? Bet.

by Aloe_kun



Category: Love Death + Robots
Genre: Canon-Typical Humour, Comedy, Cowgirl Position, Lube, M/M, Overstimulation, Regrettable Bets, Robot Sex, Robotics, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smoking, Swearing, Wet & Messy, crude humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_kun/pseuds/Aloe_kun
Summary: Hawk makes a bet he's sure he'll win, but as it turns out his luck isn't as incredible as he initially thought. When he loses, the forfeit is daunting, but Hawk has never gone back on a bet in his life and like hell would he start now.





	Bet? Bet.

**Author's Note:**

> Take a shot everytime Hawk tells Sui to shut up and maybe you'll be drunk enough to gloss over how terribly self indulgent this is.

In response to Sui's repeated flirts and advances, Hawk had finally come up with a foolproof way to keep him at figurative arms length. Absolutely foolproof, in the fact that their resident tech genius's memory most certainly was not.

"Sui, the day BOB doesn't forget _anything_  on a mission is the day I ride you until my legs give out."

"Bet?" Sui challenged.

"Bet."

And when that day actually came somehow, Hawk put his head in his hands with a hefty sigh, and Sui was behind him, making a face that can only be described as :D. The face of a man that not only knows that he is going to get some, but also that he is entitled to it.

It wasn't like Hawk hated the idea of it. He wouldn't have bet on it if there was absolutely no chance of him wanting to. The thing was, Sui was frankly intimidating. He had a pretty huge stature which was plain to see, and Hawk had seen enough schematics and blueprints in his time to know that his dick probably matched. Which was, again, frankly intimidating. And not much intimidated Hawk. But the prospect of taking someone that huge? He wasn't sure if he was excited or nervous. Probably both. He had tried dancing around the issue, but Sui seemed pretty eager to make good on the bet and soon caught him alone after the debriefing, sauntering up to him.

"Hey Hawk," He teased, with a shit eating grin. "Remember that bet?"

Hawk decided to try his luck.

"What bet?"

Sui would have rolled his eyes if he could, and a small click was heard. And the next thing he knew, there was a tape recorder in Sui's hand, playing back his exact words to him.

_"Sui, the day BOB doesn't forget anything on a mission is the day I ride you until my legs give out."_

With that, the recorder disappeared back into a slot on the larger bot's arm. Hawk blinked once, then sighed.

"Well, shit." He relented. "I thought you forgot."

"You thought I'd forget a chance like _that?_ " Sui laughed aloud, sharp teeth glinting in a cheesy grin. "No fuckin' way."

Seemed like he'd have to revise his evening plans. Riding a massive cock hadn't been in his calendar, but seemed that he was going to have to improvise. Not a problem.

"...Sure, let's get this over with then." He looked up at the other with a eyebrow raised. "Your quarters or mine?"

"Mine. I'd probably knock shit off your shelves if we went to yours." Sui chuckled heartily as he lumbered after Hawk as he began to make his way down the hall.

"Tch. Yeah, probably."

It was Sui's turn to raise an eyebrow. Well, figuratively. He would have if he had any.

"You don't seem mighty enthusiastic about this, boss." He stooped down slightly to look at him level. "Y'know I'm not gonna force you to if you really don't wanna."

"It's not that I don't want to." Hawk stood to the side of the door into Sui's quarters while Sui punched in his password a handful of times, failing on every one on account of his bulky hands. It suddenly made sense why he mostly kept his door unlocked. "But I've seen your blueprints. You're fucking huge."

He brushed the larger hand aside from the panel as Sui roared with laughter from his blunt comment, typing his password in with relative ease. The door unlocked with a dull click and swung open a fraction. He let Sui lead him in with a devilish smirk and his nervousness began to catch up with him just a little as the door locked behind them.

"Hell yeah, you're right about that. Still think you can take me?"

"I'll give it a good damn try."

" _That's_ the spirit!"

Hawk tried not to be surprised as he found himself tugged into Sui's lap as he plonked himself down onto the bed, leaning back in a sitting position. He shifted, straddling a large thigh as he thought over how to approach it. He figured getting all the unnecessary panelling and shit out of the way might make a good start.

He reached between his own legs first, fiddling for a second before he found the small button that had a metal plate at his crotch coming loose in his hand which he put to the side, exposing silicone shaped into a hole and a half hard cock. He heard Sui emit a low, impressed whistle and looked up, frowning.

"What?" Sui met the accusatory look with a chuckle and smirk. "Just enjoyin' the view here, carry on."

He shifted to look between Sui's legs next, glad that the other helpfully tilted his hips to give him a better view of what he was doing. He found the button, bigger than his own and easier to locate, and pressed it. The plate came off easily in his hand, and when he pulled it away he couldn't stop his eye from widening slightly. He put the plate to the side and swallowed.

"You _are_ fucking huge."

"What, did you think my blueprints were lying?" Sui grinned.

"I was hoping for it." He admitted.

It was daunting, the thought of taking that monster, but at the same time it was making his cooling systems work just that little bit harder. He was _big_ , no doubt about it. Not only that, but textured as well. He bit his lip.

"You have lube, right? I'm gonna need extra."

He barely manage to catch the tube that was unceremoniously tossed in his direction. He looked it over for a second before flipping open the cap and squeezing some out into his hand which was soon wrapped around Sui's length, pumping slowly to lube up his cock evenly. He heard him hum, obviously pleased. Despite his ridiculous size it didn't take long to coat him and he wiped his hand on the sheets, not particularly minding the mess it made.

He was almost surprised to find a wetness on his inner thigh as he reached between them briefly, thin lubricant clinging to his fingers. Maybe he was looking forward to this more than he thought. Sui seemed to notice, the pad of a large finger circling his entrance briefly, earning a shiver and coming away slick. Hawk watched as he licked it off with a satisfied smirk. Steeling himself and deciding to get on with it before his size intimidated him any further, he shifted to straddle the larger bot and lifted his hips to press the tip to his hole, and breathed out as he sank down slowly. He hardly got halfway down before he had to pause, breathing hard and eye screwed shut. He felt a hand encircle his thigh, thumb rubbing gently.

"You good?" Sui asked, squeezing slightly.

"M'fine." Came the slightly laboured reply. "Just need a second..."

He took another few moments to adjust before moving, slowly riding the half of his cock that he could take at the time, getting used to it gradually and taking in more with each downward movement of his hips, until he steeled himself and took in the rest in one move.

"Sh-shit..." He let out a hiss, head tilted back and hands in tight fists.

"I did warn ya." The reply was smooth, but definitely not completely steady. "You good?"

Hawk shifted slightly, rolling his hips just a little and biting his lip hard. "You're- _ah_ , you're fucking big." He rasped.

"Y'don't have to tell _me_ that." Sui grinned.

"Shut up." Hawk snapped back, but it lacked bite.

From where his hands were pressed to Sui's chest he could feel him chuckle, and slowly breathed out. He felt like he could move now without it being painful. He began to build a slow rhythm to move his hips to, rising and lowering back down. He felt so _full,_ and his body was certainly responding to it, cock hard and dripping lubricant and a similar slick dripping down his inner thigh. He was getting close already, the stretch feeling better as time went on, and it was gratifying to see that he was getting a good reaction out of Sui. His hand was firmly at his hip, encouraging, and he could practically feel the red of his optics boring into him, captivated. The intense attention certainly wasn't helpful in making him last. He could feel his release building with every movement until he couldn't wait any longer and wrapped a hand around his length, and with a few strokes he was coming over his fist, the liquid dripping between his fingers. He heard Sui groan as he went tight around him. Everything was fuzzy for a second and he halted his movements as his optic struggled to keep information streaming to an overwhelmed brain, but eventually it caught up. He stayed still for a few moments to catch his breath.

"Damn, you're good."

"Tch, I'm not done yet."

The bet had insinuated that he'd keep going for a while and like hell was he going back on that. When he started to move again his breath caught in his throat- he could really feel the texturing on his length now, it caught him off guard and made him moan aloud, earning a pleased chuckle from the larger bot. His cooling systems were working overtime as he kept up the same pace as before, smirking when it got to the point where Sui couldn't stay quiet, finally hearing him groan with each move, large fingers twitching tighter on his waist.

Hawk moved, hands planting themselves behind himself as he arched his spine, leaning back and moaning as the change had Sui's cock rubbing his insides in a new, intense way. It seemed to be good for him too. Sui was holding his hip tighter, groans picking up a little, hips shifting up slightly with each downward move of Hawk's. The extra movement pushed his cock just a little deeper, had it hitting all the right spots just a little harder, a change that soon had another release building in him until he was near breaking point again.

"Fuck...!" Hawk gasped.

"Language."

"Shutup, I'm fucking close, ah-"

He was cut off by a harder movement of Sui's hips, his eye going wide as he moaned. He picked his pace up a little more.

"Shit, do that again..."

Sui didn't need to be told twice, thankfully. With another move like that Hawk was coming again with a gasp, hips grinding down into the movement as he shot lubricant over Sui's midsection without his hand to stifle it. He stilled for a second before moving to lean forward again, panting softly.

"...How the hell haven't you come already?" He questioned, breathless.

"What can I say?" Sui shrugged. "I've been holding back."

"Well, don't. I'm getting tired here..."

He grinned. "But I like the view."

Hawk leant a little further forward, hands at Sui's shoulders to support himself and his forehead pressed to his chest. This was mostly to hide the LEDs lighting up Hawk's cheeks.

"Your chances of seeing that view again are a lot higher if you _don't_ completely exhaust me the first time around." He began to move again, legs a little weak. "I don't think I can do that more than one more time..."

"Heh, sure."

Sui didn't say anything, just held his waist a little firmer in a supportive way, helping him move even with his legs feeling shaky. He wasn't so much lowering himself down as simply dropping- it took less energy and hit deep inside him intensely, making him gasp and moan as every textured ridge and bump rubbed wickedly on his now oversensitive insides. He was getting overwhelmed, but it blessedly seemed like Sui was close, groaning and just a little out of breath, the movements that met his own harder. It didn't take much longer of the intense pleasure to have Hawk coming, crying out and tensing, and this time Sui came with him. Hawk moaned as he felt him come inside, filling him with the load he'd been holding back. He was practically whimpering as Sui rocked his hips through his orgasm, every movement rubbing stimulated nerves that were completely overwhelmed. His legs felt like jelly. Chances were that they wouldn't support him if he tried to stand, so he supposed it was lucky enough that he didn't plan on doing that so soon. He'd be feeling that for a while.

But hey, he'd made good on his bet.

He just about had the strength to lift himself off the other bot's cock and drop to the mattress next to him, still catching his breath. They stayed like that for a while in a comfortable silence before Sui started talking. Hawk rolled his eye. Typical. He never could just shut up.

"Man, Kali wasn't lying when she said you were good."

It wasn't as though it was a secret he and Kali had some casual encounters, but it still made the LEDs in Hawk's face glow faintly.

"So she talks about it, huh? I didn't think I was anything _that_ remarkable."

"You're shitting me, right?" Sui chuckled, giving the other a dig in the shoulder. "You were pretty fucking good. And I'm putting that lightly."

"Whatever you say."

Another, briefer period of silence followed in which Hawk almost nodded off, but was roused back from half consciousness by Sui's voice.

"How'd you know my password earlier, anyway?"

"I'm the boss, I know all the passwords here."

Sui pressed his hand to his chest in mocking shock. "I feel _violated!_ "

"Psh, you're not the one who just got rawed." Hawk punched his shoulder, albeit not hard. "And I don't always know them. Sometimes BOB decides to change them for a prank, the pest..."

"Ah, BOB." Sui chuckled, pulling a cigar from nowhere. "What a great guy he is though. M'so glad I helped him pack up for that last mission so he didn't forget anything."

Realisation dawned on Hawk's face and a look of some kind of cross between grim and mirthful soon replaced it as he looked at the larger bot, a twitch in his eyebrow and thin smirk on his lips that was either pleased or irritated. Likely both.

"...You sneaky bastard." He said finally, propping himself up as if he was about to lunge for his throat.

"Up up up!" Sui raised his hand in defence. "You never set any rules about it when you made that bet."

Hawk eyed him with a scrutinising look for a moment before sighing and dropping back onto the mattress tiredly. "You are _incredibly_ lucky I don't have the energy to kill you, Sui."

"Yeah, I know." He lit up the cigar, puffing a cloud of smoke into the room." I sure am a lucky bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading the whole thing. I have no excuses for this.


End file.
